jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
"Disdain"
Disdain is a fictional character created by Dan J. Hawkins. He has appeared in 3 of Hawkins' books and is portrayed as an antagonist through his appearences. First appearing in "Psychodom", Disdain later took centre stage working for Vile where enforced their views during the Mutant Epidemic. Disdain is also well known for killing off several well known characters in the series including Franklin Braff, Drake Butcher and Jerry Barbera. Biography Pretty much nothing is known about Disdain's past or how he became involved with the Dark War. There have been various assumptions about his upbringing and it is alluded to that he is originated from Texas. Austin Jarvis at one point criticizes Disdain's views on life and even goes as far as to assume he has escaped from a Mental Institution or even a member of an ant-gay community due to his personality and views. Psychodom! Disdain is first introduced as a resident of Blue City. He is already a leuitenent for Blue City and is an active soldier in the Dark War aginst England and America. Disdain has been given the permission to capture, torture and interogate the enemy at his own will if so to gain information. He is first seen in a barn accompanied by several other soldiers working under the employment of the Blue City Government. He happens upon Blue Thorn member Izzy Bragg and American Soldier Clay Flanders who are taking cover in the barn unaware of Disdain's pressence. After capturing the two he begins to torture Izzy to coax information about the American Government out of Clay. Unwilling to give any ifnormation, Clay instead elects to insult Disdain. This results in Disdain releasing Clay and engaging in a fist fight with him. The fight turns brutal but Disdain proves his worth when he brutally throws fists and kicks at Clay. Things go awry when Disdain knocks Clay to the floor and begins to taunt him only to have Clay drop a stack of hay on him. While regaining his footing, Disdain is counter attacked when Clay breaks the floor beneath him which causes Disdain to fall to the ground unconcious. Over a week later, Disdain has been sent back to Blue City Government House where his employers are doubting his commitment to their cause. Disdain enquires where the President of Blue City is only to be ifnormed he is in a Safe House. Disdain down right admits his loss of faith in Blue City and claims he enjoys the war more than it's benifits. When accused of being mental and is more or less fired things take a turn for the worse. While exiting the meeting room, Disdain attacks the bodyguard outside and beats him to death. He then disarms and kills all other security and storms into the meeting room where he throws his employer out of the window. He sets fire to teh room and leaves his employers for dead, returning back into the war zone. Some time later, Disdain is found in a derelict Prison Building where he and several Blue City Troops are keeping prisoners. Disdain comes across Teddy Conway, a political messenger and soldier who has been sent to find the Juggernaut Battallion. Disdain has Teddy captured and begins interogating him. Disdain recalls when he first met Charlie Juggernaut at the war beginning where he caught the soldier in a trap. Shortly after the Prison is invaded by a soldier named Issac Hood who releases all the prisoners. A civillian who is travelling with Issac is confronted by Disdain when he catches him in his office. Disdain takes an interesting turn and reveals the location of Marko, the seperatist leader of teh Blue City Mutants. Allowing the prisoners to escape, Disdain comes face to face with Teddy who asks why he is letting them run. Disdain claims that "Carnage is beautiful" and begins to laugh. Teddy shoots him in the leg and leaves. Disdain does nothing but smile. It is unclear what happened to Disdain after the Dark War but it is clear he gained a reputation with several terrorist groups and probably began working as an assassin for them. At some point he became involved with the Vile Corporation but remained in their shadows. Horrorwing At some point, Disdain (possibly already in Vile's employment) is brough into Vile's partnership with Horrorwing and is sent to kill Hellface, a a byproduct of Horrorwing's powers which TANK are trying to produce a cure with. Tracking him down to the Amazon Rainforrest where the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit are transporting him to a secret Government owned Laboratory. Disdain along with several Vile Enforcers arrive in the Jungle to intercept the group and kill Hellface. While cornering Izzy Bragg and Hellface he is stopped by Austin Jarvis whome Disdain gives chase to. Shooting Austin in the shoulder, as he is about to execute him, Disdain is tackled by Drake Butcher who orders Izzy get him and Hellface to the Lab. Drake and Disdain engage in a tense brawl which comes to a stalemate when Jerry Barbera thows an Ink-Bomb at his face which gives Drake a chance to punch Disdain to the ground. The duo make their esape leaving Disdain bewildered and furious. When he regains his footing he is informed by a group of Vile Enforcers that the team has succesfully gained entry to the Lab which further infuriates Disdain. Jumping to his feet he brutally kills three Enforcers and orders the rest to attempt infiltration into the Lab. He is next seen in a meeting with Dominic Simms where he begins insinuating that Dominic isn't fit enough to run such a strong terrorist attack on Hawcross. Dominic Simms also makes note of Disdain being involved in Blue Citie's former Government being killed during the Dark War, something Disdain aggresivley laughs off but threatens Dominic before leaving to persue the remaning S.C.C. Disdain later turns up in Washington DC along with a large group of Vile Enforcers and several of Horrorwing's Minions to storm the White House currently housing the President and the S.C.C. Managing to escape, Disdain manages to get a sniper shot at Drake for revenge but fails to kill him. He doesn't continue to persue personally but allows his team to attack, eagerly waiting another chance to get his revenge. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.